Vanishing Blossoms (IggyChu)
by starlight.in.my.heart
Summary: Yao wasn't always a compassionate, fussy older brother figure. He used to be a lusty, care free siren that loved to steal money from perverted men. One day a British officer by the name of Arthur sweeps into Yao's troubled chaotic life. Their love was like a flame, but Arthur leaves Yao on an overseas journey. When he returns, things have changed. Will the new Yao accept Arthur?
1. The Prologue

**_A/N - Remember, this is boyxboy, so be a mature audience please :) There are small bits of smexiness, so do not fret! If this isn't really your thing, you might just wanna skip this. If boy on boy love is your thing, then I hope you enjoy! :D Oh, this is a Hetalia Fan Fiction, an England and China pairing. Or Iggychu if you wanna call it. Dude, I posted this on Wattpad and like NO ONE loves this pairing so I was all T^T sadness! But my friend was all, try fan fiction . net instead! So I was like okay! _**

**_Songs that are good with this chapter: _**

**_Feel Good Inc. - Gorillaz_**

**_Wong Chia Chi's Theme - Alexandre Desplat _**

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

**Yao Wang wasn't always a fussy, compassionate, older brother figure.**

"How cheap," Yao raised an arched eyebrow, the moist lips were currently smoking a pipe. Yao Wang had the most sought out over body, with a touch that could bring any person to heaven underneath five minutes.

His pale, curvy body was covered in fresh money, a haze of smoke surrounding his breath taking face. "Your greed is lovely," The man chuckled at Yao's selfish personality, and got out a neatly folded stack of money from his pocket. He set it on the night stand and leaned down for a kiss.

To appease the man, Yao lazily played, his tongue twining the way the other wanted, smirking when he felt the other man harden down there. When rough hands started to roam over the creamy skin, it was his cue to pull away.

"Sorry, but your time's up for today." He pushed the man away with an angel's smile.

"Damn it. Well then, another time then." He pulled on his remaining clothes and left Yao bored in his chambers. He laid his head back against the pillow, his silky hair fanning out behind him.

Yao was a notorious prostitute, his ass was the most desired. You had to be someone very rich and important to be able to afford even a single minute with him. Yao was the most skilled when it came to the pleasures of the human flesh.

He was the number one in their brothel, and was a bitch. He could have whatever he wanted, because he was the one who brought in the most money. Despite his horrible personality, there was a reason he was so desired.

He was every man's dream come alive. It was so tantalizing, his appearance was so innocent, with those round amber eyes of his, and yet he was so slutty in bed. He had curves like a woman, yet his skin was a million times better in comparison. He would melt to your touches any way you wanted, his coy mannerisms during sex only ignited your desires further. He was like a very willing, virgin every time.

Yao's body appeared to be carved of ivory, with pink nipples and a rosy asshole that eagerly twitched for yours to fill him. He was skilled at faking moans of pleasure, and was always the one in control, no matter how his expression appeared.

He was able to have anyone, and make then fawn over him like crazy. His most skilled ability was to be able to always stay control, he had a vast knowledge of what was pleasurable, and knew the individual quirks of each of his customers.

However, there was one customer who left him feeling largely confused, and inwardly frustrated.

"Yao, there's a client who wants to buy you for the rest of the night." A young errand boy shouted past the curtain of beads. Yao tapped the pipe against the night stand, the ashes falling out.

"Very well. Tell the client I'll be ready in a bit," Yao shouted back, getting up from the bed. He lazily walked down the hall, half naked. He casually walked past multiple rooms, each displayed various scenes of perversity and greed. Lewd sounds echoed throughout the pleasure quarters, with the exotic musicians playing and the faint sound of rowdy, drunk men downstairs.

He paused at the small baths, they were currently empty. Yao felt lucky, and slipped into the soapy bathwater. The errand boys did a good job, for they had already prepared a bath beforehand. Another young boy, came in, carrying a towel and a robe. He poured soap into the palm of his hand, and lathered the soap into Yao's long silky hair.

Yao sighed at the nice feeling of hands massaging his scalp. His toes splashed the bathwater, causing the water to overflow and spill onto the floor. The boy got a bucket of water and gently ran it through his hair, as Yao started to rub the soap into his arms and legs.

After he had finished, he stepped out of the bath unabashed. He really did have a nice body, so much that it caused the younger boy's face to light up in flames. He quickly toweled Yao off, and wrapped the robe around him, tying the bow tightly.

"Thank you very much," Yao leaned down to kiss the little boy's cheek, and ruffled the short, dark hair of the little boy. Yao gave a rare, sweet smile, and then walked out of the bath area. Yao had just gained another follower, the boy looked after Yao with admiration shining his his young eyes.

He walked into his room, seperating the curtain of beads to find the attractive British man sitting patiently on the made bed. The errand boys had quickly made the bed while he had taken his bath, Yao reminded himself to thank them later.

His name was Arthur. He had blonde hair, and glittering green eyes. Arthur grinned charmingly as he stood up and walked towards the shy Yao. He knelt on one knee to kiss Yao's hand. "How are you this evening?" He asked politely.

"Fine Arthur," Yao replied. Arthur got back onto his feet, his arms wrapping around Yao's small waist. His nose lingered in the damp hair. Oh, Yao was always so enticing after a bath. His pale skin was warm to the touch, he had no previous odors of another man, and his skin had been 's head fit underneath Arthur's head, making them fit snugly like perfect puzzle pieces.

This would be the third time.

It had only been two days, yet the wealthy merchant Arthur could not forget Yao's body. Like a moth drawn to a flame, he returned back to the heavenly body. Even though Yao would not admit it aloud, he too was aching for Arthur's touch. Even though it made him nervous, the loss of control made him feel normal, happy that he was being showered in attention. Usually, he was the one who had to go along with other wishes.

WIthout words, Arthur plants his lips on Yao's parted one. As if fire was ingited to wood, the two emerged from their reserve manner. Yao pressed his slender body against the strong, toned one. The two tounges brushed against one each other naughtily, playing with one another. Almost desperately, Arthur began tearing at Yao's clothes. Arthur's tongue was maneuvering cleverly in the warm mouth, tongues stirring and turning.

Gradually, Yao weakened under Arthur's imposing vigor, his mind melting at the mind shattering kiss. This continued for a long time, the two content just to kiss, Arthur caressing Yao's body. Yao's body weakened, and Arthur pulled him up, Yao's long legs wrapping around Arthur's hips.

Arthur pushed Yao against the wall, their kiss deepening. The kiss was sexually charged, and prolonging what they both ached for. Their parted, breaths quick, and their bodies needing. Arthur continued to press light, brief kisses down Yao's neck, sucking it, and then quickly biting it, causing Yao to let out a surprised, "Ahn."

He carried Yao to the bed, he fell with an oophm, his freshly washed hair spilling against the white bed. His arms were extended towards Arthur, which caused Arthur's heart to skip a beat. He leaned down, feeling the arms tighten around his neck

His hands ran over the smooth chest, his fingers pinching the budding pink nipples. He leaned down to suck on them, rolling them with his skilled tongue. He bit it gently, and left the perky nipples.

Arthur's tongue ran over the creamy skin, aching to discover every single crevice, every single inch. It was intoxicating, he loved to see how Yao's chest shuddered with every touch. His mouth went lower, pressing kisses everywhere, his tongue dipping into Yao's navel, and traveling further south still.

Arthur began to press open mouthed kisses on Yao's inner thigh, his hands tightening on Yao's legs to keep him still. A clear fluid began to coat the organ, it ached for attention. Arthur's trail of kisses was maddeningly close, yet it wasn't there. Yao let out a groan of frustration, he wanted release!

He reached down to touch himself, but Arthur quickly took a strong hold of his hands. "Don't touch yourself," He breathed against the erection. He gently pulled the weeping organ into his mouth, causing Yao hand's to grasp the head of blonde hair.

Arthur began to bob up and down, Yao's staff slipping in and out of that mouth. It was extremely erotic. He felt his stomach coil, preparing to release. He gasped when Arthur took him completely in his mouth, his nose breathing against Yao's pubic hairs. He pulled back quickly and had a firm grasp on Yao's staff.

"Why? I was so close!" Yao groaned in frustration, feeling his climax go back down, it was steadily bubbling underneath the surface. Arthur pressed a kiss on Yao's damp forehead.

"Be patient," He said, even though his organ seemed equally needing, shamelessly erect. He coated his hand with the fluids from Yao's organ and his finger lightly probed the puckered opening. Slowly, he slid his finger in, going in and out slowly.

Gradually, he opened Yao up with more fingers, steadily stroking Yao's dripping staff to get him to relax. When Yao's opening was loose enough, he positioned his tip at the twitching, eager opening. He entered, groaning at the warm cavern that enveloped. Arthur's dick twitched and swelled even larger.

Ever the gentleman, he pressed another kiss to Yao's lips and asked, "Does it hurt?"

Yao shook his head no. "It's fine."

Arthur slowly rocked his hips, settling himself into the tightly stretched body. They were both tense, and Arthur was loosing it. He thought he would go crazy.

"Arthur ... " His cat-like amber eyes shone in the flickering lamps. "Rougher," He whined. Ending all the gentleness and patience, Arthur quickly shoved his dick back into the wanton body, causing Yao to moan.

Their pace was slow, but Arthur carefully rolled his hips each time, wanting very much to pleasure the porcelain doll. Yao's fingers started to play gently with the damp golden locks.

"Don't fall too deep with me, otherwise you'll get hurt," Yao gasped as he felt the stiff rod ram into him, all the way to the hilt. His fingers tightened into Arthur's back, leaving indentations in the damp shirt. Arthur groaned, shifting himself slightly, sliding into deeper into the hot heaven.

Leaning down, he whispered into Yao's ear, "I'll take my chances."

He rolled his hips, penetrating with vigor, as his speed increased. Yao moaned as he felt it ram against a pleasurable spot, his body became slack as he handed himself over to his senses. Every time Arthur thrust against that special spot, spasms wracked his body, making his organ drip profusely.

Yao turned his head side to side, drowning in all the heady pleasure. "Ahh if you do it that hard ... " He moaned, his body arching from the bed.

"What will happen?" Arthur asked teasingly as he whispered low into Yao's ear. He thrust deeper, reaching even further inside of Yao's body. The two were so connected, it was if they were one single organism. His dick seemed to reach the furthest recess of Yao's body, relentlessly pounding into the small frame.

"I'll lose it!" Yao replied, practically screaming at the ceiling.

The scent of their lovemaking filled the musty room, lusty cries shamelessly produced with every thrust. The bed squeaked with their frantic movements, as Arthur relentlessly entered Yao, over and over. Beads of sweat dripped from their sensual bodies, straining to please each other.

They couldn't count the times they had climaxed, it waded and waned constantly like waves upon a beach.

Even if I burn in this heat, I would die happy. To be enveloped in this brilliance, I don't care if it's a foolish man's dream. I want to bask forever in this radiance, to feel this precious skin on mine. Gently, he caressed the skin. Arthur thought all this, his entire being wrapped completely in this emotion he rarely felt. This fleeting and quick burst of happiness.

* * *

By the time Yao awoke, his eyes slowly opened. His head hurt and he was extremely groggy. He looked to the side, and was disappointed to find it empty. His hand ran over the pillow, and he rolled over, burying his face into the pillow. Why did he feel so sad?

He was the one who warned Arthur that he didn't care. He was emotionless and free. He didn't belong to anyone, and yet it felt like his heart belonged to the British man.

It was past mid afternoon, the sun shining brightly into the room. The cicadas were outside, noisily making their own special brand of music. He slowly sat up, feeling lost. He got up from the bed, his feet swinging from the floor.

He picked up the dress from the previous night, and slipped it on. No, it smelled strongly of sweat and lovemaking. Plus, today he didn't want to dress like a female.

Yao took off his silk dress, revealing his pale backside with a light scar, and a round firm butt. He was not surprised when he felt warm arms wrap around his waist. The British man rested his chin on Yao's shoulder, his light green eyes catching the sunlight.

"How careless. Anyone could've seen this precious butt of yours." He said teasingly.

"I know, I could hear your footsteps." Yao replied, lying. He could never let Arthur know that he felt insecure, and upset when he thought Arthur had left. Arthur laughed and turned the small body around to face him. The hands ran lovingly over Yao's back, trailing even lower to grab handfuls of the round swells of his butt.

"You bad boy,"

"Isn't that why you always choose me?"

Arthur's thumb stroked Yao's bottom full lip, his eyes filling up with sadness. "Who knows?" He whispered softly, entranced by the unreal, fairy tale like doll that was in his arms.


	2. Chapter 1 - Grand Shanghai 1930's

**_A/N: Really quick, uh, includes smut. Mature audience, boyxboy the usual. This is loosely based on history, you know this is 'historical fiction,' so I'm sure most of it is inaccurate xD But that's okay! Writing is fun, and enjoy this fan fic!_**

_**Songs I listened to typing this chapter (really sets the mood):**_

_**Young and Beautiful (Jazz Foxtrot Version) - Lana Del Rey**_

**_Young and Beautiful (Salon) - The Great Gatsby Jazz Recordings_**

**_Walking in the Rain - Verbal Jint_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

_"The Paris of the East, the New York of the West."_

It was a time of change, which was what Yao needed most. The old and new battled against each other, unsettling and shifting. Where new gadgets and inventions were introduced, where the foreigners they so hated were now welcomed, for they filled their pockets with money.

Beautiful Chinese girls with short curled hair, pins in their hair, with dresses slit in the thigh to show off their legs, singing in the night clubs with their soulful voices, yet Yao still out shined them all. Currently, he resided in Shanghai, adoring the glamour and city life. He was content, and happy in his own way. If there was ever a moment he felt a little remorseful, or missed his brother Kiku, he'd get dead drunk and screw someone to get rid of his worries. That's right, he was happy, and breathing. He was fine.

Yao entered the club, with a few gentlemen winking at him. He gave a cool smile, and silently went to to his private table far away from everyone else. He was slightly nervous, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. Soon, he'd meet that person. It had been so long. His anxiousness only increased, the minutes ticking by, until an hour had passed. Infuriated at being made to wait so long, he impatiently blew a small piece of hair out of his face

Sighing at a table, with a warm candle illuminating his gorgeous face that any woman would envy. No man would dare to approach him, for they did not have the confidence. "Why am I waiting for the British bastard?" He muttered to himself, tapping his fingers impatiently on the table.

The two had a long past that was full of pain and misunderstandings. He laughed almost bitterly in his head, he was hopping between one bastard to another. The memory of being stabbed by that sharp katana, the blood flowing steadily from his midsection, scared him.

They had all caused him so much suffering, he still remembered all the losses he had during the Opium Wars. Feeling depressed, he down the full glass of alcohol. Standing up abruptly, blinking back his stinging eyes, he ignored the loud chatter and laughter. Maybe he didn't want to see that man again after all.

He felt so alone in this lively club, how could that be?

The cheerful jazz band continued to play in the background, the glittering atmosphere, he wondered why he wasn't so energetic as usual. He loved this atmosphere, yet today he felt so damn depressed and even felt a little lost in his life.

Somehow, he could feel the presence before the man even declared himself. His ears perked at the sound of ladies whispering and giggling, at a dashing British 'gentleman' who made his way with poise. He wore a uniform, multiple medals shining upon his breast, with his usually prideful air which Yao saw as haughty.

It was troublesome since they both had such large egos and pride.

Yao crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow at the flashy entrance. Women threw themselves onto him, he laughed, and they melted at his expression. "Sir," They cooed and asked for his name. One woman teasingly took his hat and placed it upon her head.

"Hey now! Give that back!" His laughter increased as he retrieved his hat and placed it back onto his head of golden locks. Arthur paused, his eyes drawn to the beauty in solitude, his heart clenching. Their eyes met briefly, and it was as if the world around them slowed and muted. Yao seemed so crest fallen, his arms crossed tightly around his chest. Even though Yao was smiling faintly, the corners of his eyes were stretched. Yao looked away, and slipped away, carrying his coat over his arm.

"Uh sorry darlings, but I've got to go." He lightly made his way through the whining girls, chasing after the elusive beauty. He stepped outside of the ritzy club, his breath coming out in cold puffs. The weather was getting chiller. His face tilted towards the sky, raindrops lightly falling onto his face. Worried, he searched for Yao.

He walked down the streets, passing by chattering men and women carrying umbrellas. The puddles splashed as his shoes ran past them. He looked everywhere, and sighed. He rested underneath an awning, for the rain had gotten so heavy he couldn't look past it.

Arthur now noticed that he was drenching wet, and leaned against a pole. Behind him was closed shop, the windows display empty. In the reflection of the puddle, he saw his grim expression. He raked his damp hair out of his face,

He wish he could've gone back in the past to undo all the mistakes. He was filled with regret, and wished to fix it all. He knew it would take some time ... but he didn't know that Yao hated him _that_ much. Yes, he deserved it. Still, he wanted to just envelop the smaller man, and take all their woes to bed. He had missed Yao so much, and yet Yao ran away from him.

He lowered the hat over his face, shadowing his disappointed expression. He shoved his hands in his pockets, and walked dejectedly into the pouring rain, not caring that he was now soaked. A hand was put onto his shoulder, he quickly took the gun hidden in his clothes and pointed it at the stranger.

He turned around to see an alarmed man, his umbrella rolling on the ground. His hands were held up in surrender, and his eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering you were okay." He said.

"Oh, sorry about that. It's a reflex," Arthur lowered his gun and tucked it back inside his jacket. He leaned down to pick up the umbrella. Arthur wanted to smack himself for offending the kind man who was worried about him. The man hurriedly took the umbrella and walked away.

He continued to walk, and paused at a busy bar. There was laughter, and he stepped inside. He sat the bar stool, calling for a glass of random alcohol. The bartender set it on the wooden bar, and scurried away.

Arthur had decided he would drown in his sorrows.

Two happy, rowdy men took the stool next to him. "Hey, you heard of this gorgeous beauty who shows up at the club every night?" A man asked his companion. The companion nodded eagerly, downing all the beer.

"Yeah! Too bad we can't go in, we always see at her at the front entrance. She always seems to be waitin' for someone." He said.

"Arthur was it?"

At the sound of his name, he jumped up from the bar stool, and hugged the man. "W-what the hell?!" His face became red with rage.

"Thank you so much!" When he answered with such a completely, happy, love struck expression, they were surprised.

"Uhhh don't worry about it son. Now let go of me, allright?" He said pushing the arms off of him. "You drunk? You need a cab?" He asked.

"Yes, but do you know where the beautiful beauty lives?" Arthur asked.

"You aren't up to any trouble are you? Don't go botherin' her, and being a stalker." The companion warned.

"I'm not. I'm just going to ... confess my love." Well, it wasn't a total lie, Arthur thought.

"Eh whatever. I've heard that she lives where all the wealthy people are. You won't miss it, the houses will all start looking European. Here, this is where I've heard she lives. You might wanna look around though." He said, scrawling down an address on a napkin.

"Thank you so much!" Arthur repeated, grabbing the napkin, and hurriedly running out the door. He would be able to see Yao again!

* * *

Yao caught his breath, his heart thumping erratically as he sat in the back of the rumbling car. He moved in the seat, for the car was going quickly over the rough roads. He nervously looked out the window, his hand clutching his chest.

He wanted to beat himself up, yes, it was utterly cowardly for him to run away. However, he found it extremely difficult to face that British man. Yao was tired of thinking that things would change. So what if they met again? What would be the point? He mulled over his thoughts depressingly, his fingers extended out from the windows, he felt the raindrops on his skin. He wondered if Arthur felt the same rain.

The driver stopped in front Yao's building, it was a wealthy place in the upper class, a new building based off the architectural style of that British bastard's place. Yao shook his head, it seemed as if Arthur was appearing everywhere in his mind. No! He didn't want to remember him.

He driver stepped out with an umbrella and opened the door for Yao. He stepped out carefully, and gave the driver a polite smile. The driver escorted Yao to the doorstep, where there was cover from the heavy rain. Yao thanked the driver and bid him good night, slipping money into the driver's hand.

He opened the iron gate with his key, and walked up the stairs. He just felt so alone, everyone seemed so content except for him.

So what if he was lonely? All his sibling had grown up now, and didn't need him. He was free to live life how he wanted, he wasn't responsible for them anymore. Even his darling child had grown up, now independent from his "idiotic parents," as he had said. Arthur was the father too ...

"Aghh! What am I doing aru?" Yao exclaimed aloud in frustration. Why did everything keep leading back to Arthur? He needed to stop! He stopped in his tracks when he reached his floor, dropping everything in his surprise. His mouth hung slightly agape, not sure if he was dreaming or not.

Sitting in front of his doors, drenched, with a pitiful sopping bouquet of peonies in his slack hand, was Arthur. Well speak of the devil, Yao thought. Arthur slowly looked up, his green eyes sparkling at the sight of lovely Yao.

Yao stood there shocked, unable to move, unsure of what to do.

"What? Are you going to make me sit out here, when I've come all this way to see you?" He grinned. Arthur rubbed his arms. "It's so bloody cold!" He exclaimed.

That statement sprung Yao back to action. "Come in, you're so stupid aru! What were you doing out there without an umbrella?" He scolded as he clumsily got the key back into the lock. Arthur laughed at Yao's nagging, that was one thing that never changed.

When they stepped inside, Yao's place was an eccentric yet artistic blend of Western and Eastern. By the windows in the back, there was a large bed, with a Chinese wooden frame. His bed was unmade, and he had a stuffed animal panda bear in the nest of pillows.

By his bed was a vanity, full of makeup products, a pretty tin with a flower design containing was a box of powder, eyeliner, and sparkly bottles of perfume. He had a box full of jewelry given to him from his clients. Everywhere were chests of full of clothes, some were scattered about the colorful tile floor.

There were no walls, giving a very open feel. On the far right, was a small kitchen area, in the middle had a couch and leaning stacks of old books.

Out on the balcony were potted plants that were well taken care of, and a chaise lounge. Yao hurried to a side door that had steps leading to the small bathroom area. He rummaged to a chest of drawers, and pulled out a fluffy towel. Hurrying to the dripping British man, who was creating a puddle in his home, he dried him off.

"Here," Arthur held out the boquet, slightly embrassed at how roughed up they became. The petals were falling and the stems were crooked.

"Poor things," He mumbled quietly, wanting to heal and nurture the flowers back to health. Yao took the bouquet and found a glass vase. He filled the vase with water, and placed the peonies in them. After he had done that, Yao ran to the bathroom, drawing a bath.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a cold, heavy, wet arms wrap around him. Yao let out a little scream in surprise, and Arthur laughed. "You're so damn jumpy, Yao." He said, the arms tightening.

"Anyone would be! Agh, get your arms off! You're making me wet too!" Yao exclaimed. Arthur rested his head on Yao's shoulder, the freezing water dripping off his golden hair and onto Yao's dress.

"Then I guess you'll just have to take a bath with me," Arthur replied cleverly, his hands reaching for Yao's throat, he felt the collar of the dress. Even higher, until his fingers felt Yao's chin, he turned the chin around to face him.

"Yao." His voice deepened, and he glanced down at Yao's soft, pink lips. Those green eyes were a vivid emerald, glimmering with need. He ran a finger over Yao's bottom lip, they parted open with a breath. When Arthur slowly leaned in closer, Yao ducked. Abruptly he slipped from underneath Arthur's arms.

"Go on a take a bath, I'll go make a pot of tea." Yao said, standing by the door. "Are you hungry?" He continued, turning around with a strained smile.

Arthur nodded, a bit confused and offended that Yao pushed him away. Hadn't they just had a moment?

"All right, I'll make something to eat." Yao closed the door softly. Arthur sighed, even though Yao was being sweet and polite, there was a still distance that he couldn't cross. Yao kept this wall around him, keeping him out. Arthur understood, yes he had really screwed things up. Still, it hurt.

He stripped of the sopping clothes, now noticing how uncomfortable they were. They had stuck to his body like a second skin. He wouldn't mind if Yao was the one stuck to his skin. Arthur shook his dirty thoughts away, and slipped into the warm bathtub.


	3. Chapter 2 - Don't be Cold to Me

_**Songs: **_

_**Homewrecker ( Acoustic ) - Marina and the Diamonds**_

_**Dinner Waltz - Alexandre Desplat**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Arthur had become so comfortable in the bath, that he almost fell asleep. "Arthur, are you all right?" Yao yelled.

"Yeah, I'll get out now!" He replied, standing up from the now chilled bath water. He stepped outside in his undergarments. His clothes were currently drying on clothes lines strung everywhere. The rain was still pouring, and he was glad to be inside on this cold, rainy night.

He saw Yao's profile, his dark hair slipping over his shoulders. The amber eyes were focused on the task at hand, he was currently boiling the water on the stove.

Just like before, Arthur snuck up on Yao and wound his arms around the small waist. He lightly brushed his lips against the nape of Yao's jump, causing Yao to jump. "Arthur! Stop! Why are you so clingy?" His face became bright red.

"Because I'm freezing," He laughed lightly at Yao's reaction. When his hands wandered lower, Yao snatched the hand.

"Stop." He said rather coldly. Reluctantly, the arms went away from Yao's midsection. Arthur cleared his throat rather awkwardly, and waited patiently on the couch for Yao. What had happened in the time he was gone?

The water had finished boiling, and Yao prepared tea for them. Carrying the tray full of sugar, cream, and tea, he set it down on the low table. "So ... old chap. How've things been going for you these past years?" Arthur asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"Old chap?" Yao raised an eyebrow, and his lips curled into an amused half-smile. Arthur relaxed a little bit when he saw the familiar expression. He poured two steaming cups of aromatic tea, and poured some cream into the liquid. He stirred it with a small silver spoon, and added two spoonfuls of sugar. Little Yao gracefully took the steaming cup of plain tea in his hands, and lifted it to his lips.

Arthur's toughened exterior immediately softened at the sight of the Chinese beauty, shrouded in steam, his long dark lashes that rested on those pale cheeks... and the slender fingers that wrapped around the tea-cup. Arthur's thoughts once again started to wander.

"Arthur?" Yao ventured lightly. Was he boring Arthur? Slightly concerned, he leaned closer to the daydreaming British man. Seeing this opportunity, on impulse, he grabbed the smaller man close to him.

"Ahh!" Yao's teacup fell to the floor, rolling about. Yao had a bewildered expression, and was shocked to find Arthur shamelessly clinging to him. Yao tried to push him away, but it was to no avail. "Really, what's with you?" He was flustered when he felt Arthur's hands race up and down his back.

"Yao, why do you treat me so coldly? Didn't you miss me at all?" His voice was husky as he whispered into Yao's ear.

"N-no. Of course not. I didn't notice your absence. After all, weren't we just sex partners?" Yao lied. No, that wasn't what he wanted to say. Yet his pride didn't allow him to say what he really felt.

"You liar. With the way you stutter, no one would believe you." He laughed lightly at Yao's reddening ears. "You're so dishonest ..." He trailed off, his lips lightly brushed against the shell of Yao's ear.

"Stop it Arthur!" Yao protested once again, wriggling about to get away. Frustrated, Arthur pulled away.

"Damn it Yao. What the hell have I done wrong? Yeah, I left. But I'm back now." He pulled back to give a pouting Yao his space. He took the small hands into his rough, large ones. "Tell me what's wrong."

Stubbornly, Yao turned his head to the side with his eyebrows furrowed together. His bottom lip protruded further, he was similar to a petulant child. "It's not like you'd really understand anyway." His amber eyes cautiously flicked to Arthur's for a split second before looking away. "British bastard. You've made a mess." He stood up abruptly and began to pull the British man off his couch.

"Get out." Yao said suddenly, pushing against Arthur with all his might.

"What? No! Hold on! Wait a minute! What's with this bipolar attitude?" Arthur was alarmed. He was left with emotional confusion and arousal. As a hot blooded male, he could only take so much of Yao's emotional storms. One minute, he thought he was making progress with his beloved Yao, the next, he was being kicked out.

"I said get out! I don't need you making anymore messes." He shoved Arthur out his door. Arthur desperately hung onto the door frame with his hands, with Yao trying to close the door with his body strength. He was struggling.

With their battle of determination, Yao seemed on the verge of winning. Arthur winced when the door slammed on the edges of his fingers. "Oww!" He shook his hand, trying to contain his pain. How could he, a proud British gentleman, an aristocrat, be bested by Yao! He even served in the army! He was a true man!

"Yao! Open the door!" He pounded against the door. "I will not lose to your stubbornness! Just let me in! We'll talk!"

"I'm not letting you in my ass you pervert!" Yao shouted angrily back through the door.

"Yao! Stop being so immature and irrational! We'll talk everything out!" Arthur replied back, dismissing the last remark.

In reply, the door quickly opened and a plate came crashing towards him. Landing right beside him. Okay, maybe he was loosing this battle. He looked down and realized he was in nothing but his undergarments.

"At least give me clothes!" He shouted.

A balled up wad of his damp clothes were thrown back at him through a tiny crack in the door. Just like lightning the door shut closed again. Sighing, Arthur pulled back on the uncomfortable damp clothes with a displeased expression. He trudged down the stairs with slouched shoulders. "I screwed up," he muttered while shaking his head.

* * *

Yao slumped against the closed doors feeling oddly defeated. Sighing, he pulled his knees to his chest, and leaned his head against the back of the door. His heart had begun to beat faster, and he closed his eyes. His cheeks flooded with color at the fresh memory of Arthur's touch, those lovely green eyes ... no! Yao shook his head. This wasn't love. It couldn't be. Yao didn't love anyone. Besides, even if he did, where would it go?

Arthur wouldn't stay here ... soon he'd return to back to England.

Reluctantly, Yao picked himself up and began to methodically clean up his place. He wiped up the spilled tea, and paused when he saw the open ingredients all laid out on his kitchen counter. Oh yeah, he was going to make Arthur dinner. He must be starving ... would he be okay? Yao fought his motherly instincts of concerns and washed up for bed.

Even when he was clean, snug in his bed with panda tucked underneath his arm, he was restless. Instead of panda, he longed for those strong arms around his waist. The deep comforting voice, that would curse too often, yet soothe him when he was uneasy. Still, Arthur was usually a gentleman. A perverted one though. Yao added.

He turned over and over in his bed.

"Aiyah!" He exclaimed aloud in frustration, covering the pillow over his head.

* * *

Under the same moon, Arthur was also having troubles with sleep.

On the bright side, the rain had stopped.

Arthur had mixed feelings as he sat drinking alone on the rooftop. His back was damp from the wet material of the roof, but he didn't really care at the moment. He sighed and rested his head on his arm. He smiled at a particularly fond memory. When he was younger, Yao had showed him those fireworks of his. How lovely they were! At the beginning, they were failures. So Yao's hair was always sticking up, and his pale skin was covered in smoke.

Then, he grew older, and Yao had to put aside his childish toys to serve in the Imperial court. The minute they became adults, everything became so complicated.

They had both lived for such a long time, and yet they still didn't seem to learn a damn thing. Yao was still unbelievably prideful and stubborn, valuing his honor as a man. While Arthur was equally obstinate, having set high goals for himself. Yet he also selfishly wanted Yao with him on his journeys.

The worst part, they were still both, utterly and idiotically in love with each other. Yet they still couldn't figure it out.

Arthur chuckled when he recalled Yao's witty comeback. "Won't let me in your ass huh? Maybe not yet." He joked to himself. He sighed. He was definitely getting drunk. His stomach grumbled.

"Ugh. Damn it."

Things were just not going his way tonight. He trudged off the roof, climbing down with agility, expertly scaling walls and ladders. He lightly landed on his feet, even though he was quite tipsy. He fought a wave of nausea, and navigated the streets for a place to eat.

* * *

A loud slap echoed in the room, Yao's face went to the side, his dark hair covering his pale face. A red hand print formed on his cheek, as he clutched the sheets closer to his chest. Seriously? Was this a string of bad luck? Is this bad karma? Standing in front of him was a fuming housewife, with her arms crossed.

Yao glanced over to the nervous sweating middle-aged man who trying to explain the current situation. Yao was no longer fazed, but instead knew what to do. He was quite used to these situations by now. And here he thought he would be satisfied today. Sighing, he slinked out of the bed and quietly slipped on his clothes.

Even though the couple were arguing, the middle-aged man's eyes were still drawn to Yao's nude backside. This only made his wife angrier. Once Yao was fully clothes, he brushed himself off. With his head held high, he exited the rich house, and stepped out onto the busy street. Cars honked by noisily, traffic was a chaotic mess.

Pedestrians cleverly navigated those streets fearlessly, and colorful bicycles would meander through these obstacles like fish. There was the usual shouts of people trying to sell their wares, wafts of tasty food from multiple food vendors. Whenever Yao walked through these streets, people would actually stop and stare at him.

A biker almost crashed after staring at him for too long. Yao was concerned, but also slightly amused. He covered his smile with his sleeve, which only caused the smitten biker to be more infatuated with the eye-catching beauty. With a wink at the young cute biker, Yao walked away with his hips swaying to and from.

This was fun.

Way much more fun than having to deal with Arthur. Oh yeah. Arthur. His good mood plummeted once more, and he suddenly felt depressed again.

"Why so glum? You're much prettier when you're smiling," A familiar voice said aloud. Stepping from the busy crowd, was the tall British man who Yao had thought of. Almost as if by magic, the person he'd been thinking of appeared before him. It was miraculous, and wonderful. Yao crossed his arms.

"Hmph. How did you know where I was?" Yao said as they stood aside so they wouldn't disturb the passing people.

"I am a persistent person. Haven't you learned that yet? I see you've tried to find satisfaction. I could help you with that."Arthur winked, and fought a laugh at Yao's reddening expression.

"Shut up!" Yao exclaimed. He hated to be made fun of, and Arthur's careless teases only made him more flustered.

"Anyway, I have a surprise for you." Arthur continued. Yao's ears pricked at the word 'surprise', he acted disinterested, but Arthur knew Yao would take the bait.

"What is it?" Yao said with a detached tone, but his eyes shone eagerly.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to follow me to find out." Arthur shrugged and began to walk off with his hands tucked in his pockets. Like a child following someone for candy, Yao trailed after Arthur, with 'surprise' still ringing in his ears. This was probably a habit he needed to fix. He tended to easily follow others without questioning it. He simply loved presents.

They ended up at a fancy high-class club of sorts, where wealthy women with too much time on their hands chatted and ate lunch. They walked past the gossiping groups of women, all who giggled when the charming British officer walked past. They fanned themselves and their eyes didn't leave Arthur's body once.

Arthur led Yao to a private parlor, and at the sight, Yao couldn't help but feel exhilarated. In the parlor, against the windows was a grand white piano with a sign on it. "To: Yao," There was a brand new stack of music books full of sheet music. Some of them were even transcribed Chinese melodies for the piano. On the side, were a bag of small sparklers. A boxed cake sat on the table, with a bottle of champagne tucked away in a sweating bucket of ice.

"You remember when I gave you a gift in return for those fireworks?" Arthur asked, smiling naturally in response to Yao's happiness.

Yao's laughter spilled out of him, sounding like a peal of bells. "Of course I remember! You'd teach me how to play on this old, upright piano in your free time."

His face lit up, and at that moment, Arthur was reassured to know all the trouble he'd gone through was worth it. Everything, was worth seeing that bright, beautiful smile. It was so warm, it was the same brilliance that never changed.

"Oh Arthur," He breathed out, his fingers lightly ran over the top of the white grand piano. Pink peonies were scattered everywhere, their tissue like paper petals were similar to Yao's beauty. All the peonies in the glass vases seemed to face Yao, as if wishing to spend more time with him. "You didn't have to do this," He turned in a circle happily.

Arthur reached over to spin Yao, dipping Yao in his arms. "It was worth it," He said, their faces only an inch apart. "Now you can play on a proper piano. I'll teach you everything, anything you want to play. I know how fond you are of this instrument. I'd give you anything Yao."

"D-don't think this means I forgive you! You left without telling me anything. Don't think you can just leave and enter my life when you want to-" Yao was cut off when Arthur pressed his lips against Yao's. The amber eyes widened in surprise, as he stood there limply.

Arthur wrapped his strong arms around the slack body, taking advantage of this moment by licking the seam of Yao's lips. Slowly, Yao opened up to Arthur, their two tongues slowly brushing against one another's. Yao's eyes fluttered shut, and his fingers reached to knot into the front of Arthur's shirt.

Arthur kissed Yao as if he was drowning underwater, and Yao was his air supply. At the feel of the soft body against his, the full lips, and slick erotic tongue, Arthur groaned as he grinded himself against Yao. Their kiss became more frantic, and Arthur began to tear at Yao's constricting clothes. The breaths mingled with one another, as Arthur's hand lovingly ran over the soft skin.

"Yao," He whispered before pressing a kiss to Yao's mouth. "I missed you much," Their tongues entwined again, sensual and two bodies glued against one another, there was no space between them. Arthur started to bite Yao's bottom lip, trailing kisses down his neck. Yao's neck lolled to the side, and his knees grew weak. Arthur's hand tightened around Yao's waist, supporting his relaxed body. Yao's eyes had gone slightly dazed. Oh, how he missed Arthur's touch!

Arthur moved his tongue in a way Yao never knew was possible, he desperately clung onto Arthur as he sucked on the intruding tongue. Their tongues plundered each other's mouth, thrusting in and out, mimicking the act they wanted to commit. Yao rolled his tongue around, and gasped for air when the demanding mouth pulled away for a second. Arthur resumed kissing Yao's collarbone, biting and kissing.

As if it wasn't enough, Arthur began to shower Yao in light, pressed kisses. Yao shuddered, despite the warm afternoon light streaming in through the windows. After being sexually pent up for a few days, Arthur's skilled touch was enough to get him horny. He hadn't felt this way in such a long time...

"Did your body miss me?" Arthur whispered against Yao's skin.

"Nooo," Yao said, trying to contain himself, but was failing miserably.

"Really? Well then why is this part so eager?" He asked as he tugged down Yao's pants, to reveal a weeping erection.

"I don't know," Yao said.


End file.
